yoshis_creepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Robotboy's Insanity
This is a blog of a boy who finds a DVD with a lost episode of Robotboy on it. Please be warned that some content may not be suitable for younger readers. Post 1 Does anyone remember Robotboy? If you don't, its a series that aired from 2005 to 2009 on Cartoon Network about a robot named Robotboy saving the world with a boy named Tommy Turnbull, a girl named Lola Mbola and a boy named Gus Turner. However, the series was cancelled over a episode that wasn't supposed to be seen, but was accidentally aired once. This was episode 53. Parents were complaining to Cartoon Network about the episode's violent content and that it was scaring their kids with the content in it. I've seen the news report about it, claiming that one of the series' writers did it. Here's how I found the episode. I was looking through some rubbish at Tesco one day, when I found a DVD disc with "Robotboy Episode 53: Robotboy's Insanity" written on it in black marker. I was interested, so I decided to take the disc home. When I got home, I put the disc into my DVD player and the intro started playing, however, the colours were red and the theme song was low-pitched and distorted. The episode was named "Robotboy's Insanity" and it started with Robotboy in Tommy's room looking depressed, with scratches all over him. Then, a bunch of voices started to fade in saying things like "worthless", "idiot" and other things like that. Robotboy then shouted "ROBOTBOY CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!". He then super-activated and went downstairs. He saw Tommy and Gus talking to each other and then he shot Tommy in the chest. He then went up to Tommy and started to pull out his intestines. He then shot Gus in the head. He then went to the kitchen, where Debbie Turnbull and Dwight Turnbull were in there. Robotboy then sliced Debbie in half and Dwight said "You son of a bitch! Why did you do that to Debbie?". I was shocked at what I just heard. Did Dwight just swear? I mean, they only used the word "jackass", but not "bitch"! However, I continued watching. Robotboy shot Dwight in the stomach. He then set the house on fire and then flew out. The house then burned to the ground. He then went to Kaziland and saw Dr. Kamikazi and Constantine. He then sliced Dr. Kamikazi's head off and then shot Constantine in the belly. Robotboy then looked at the screen, with a creepy smile on his face. The episode then ended and another episode came on named "Robotboy's Insanity Part 2". I didn't want to watch another episode, so I took the disc out of my DVD player and smashed it to pieces with my sledgehammer. I then heard a demonic voice saying "Want to watch more?" and I looked around to see a bloody Robotboy plushie with a knife in one of its hands. I then grabbed a knife, stabbed the plushie in the head and threw it in the bin. If you see this episode, stay away from it! Post 2 Hello everyone, this is me here with another post. When I got on my computer this morning, I saw that my desktop was replaced with a image of Robotboy with black eyes and red pupils with blood coming out of them and scratches on him. Freaked out, I decided to change it back to my normal desktop. I don't know what else to say, so bye. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Death